


Home with You

by amukmuk



Series: Mukmuk's Mandomera Mischief [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, House Hunting, Implied sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk
Summary: Omera and Din dream about their ideal home.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Series: Mukmuk's Mandomera Mischief [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764004
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Home with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsunaChinaDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/gifts).



> A prompt filled on tumblr for the one and only @asunachinadoll!

Omera wipes her hands down her face in frustration. This just isn’t  _ working _ . The housing market is complete and total  _ garbage _ . Everything that has enough space for their family is way too overpriced and everything in the right price range is way too small. Is it much to ask for a three bedroom home with a decent sized kitchen and functioning closets? For the love of all that is good and holy, one house they looked at had  _ no _ closets, not as single one! 

“Everything okay?” Din asks as he finishes wiping down the counters. 

“No,” she groans, folding her head into her hands. Din has always been so perceptive, ever since she met him a little over a year ago. He always knows when she is upset… he just doesn’t always know why. 

“Anything I can do to help?” He pulls up another kitchen chair by hers and gently rubs her back. 

“I was just really hoping to get moved into a house by the end of the year,” she mutters, not bothering to pull her head up. Is she being childish? Probably. Is she trying to avoid the reality of not having a home by the end of the year? Absolutely. 

Din is silent for a long moment, continuously rubbing a tight circle on her back. When he finally speaks, his voice is soft. “You… you guys could always move into my house. It has three bedrooms. I can turn my office into Winta’s room and we can repaint it so that it’s not so… ugly.”

She finally picks up her head. “You would do that?”

“Of course,” he answers with a nod. 

“But,” she sighs. “I really wanted a place to make our own.” She doesn’t want to feel like a burden to him. It’s his home, has been for some time now. He has a routine and a place for everything. Adding two more people could cause ripples in their relatively calm pond. 

His eyebrows furrow together. “It doesn’t matter to me where we live… You’ve always felt like home to me. We could live in a cardboard box for all I care.”

Beaming, she leans forward and kisses him. She murmurs against his lips, “A cardboard box with three bedrooms.”

“And a kitchen with a gas stove.” He kisses her back. 

“Mmm and functioning closets,” she adds in the brief moment their lips are apart. 

“Maybe even two bathrooms,” he hums against her lips. 

“Tell me more about these two bathrooms,” she purrs. 

“With pleasure.” Then she is being swept up and carried off. 

House hunting can wait for another day. Besides, she is already home. 


End file.
